


Heart Needs

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cane User Gavin, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Nines, but very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines is beginning to have doubts about his importance in Gavin’s life.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Heart Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squareclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/gifts).



> Yes, this is for my boyfriend. Yes, im gay. Keep scrolling

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked. “I mean, I know you can’t eat it, and I wouldn’t want to like, force you or anything…” 

Nines, not for the first time, and probably not for the last, gently held up a hand to quiet Gavin. “It’s fine. Really. I want to make you happy. Besides, I can still smell, right?” Even if half the smells of human food made him just a bit queasy. 

“Yeah. And your stuff smells really good! Like, professional level.” Gavin had that look in his eye, like Nines was a star and Gavin was an astronomer who had just discovered him. 

“I wouldn’t say that good.” Nines mumbled. He couldn’t hide the way that made his lips quirk up. Or how it made his fingers wiggle just to think about the praise. 

Gavin grinned and stuck out his tongue. “I mean, out of the two of us, who’s actually had professionally made food?” 

“I suppose I should trust your stunning expertise.” Nines laughed, reaching for the tongue that still stuck from Gavin’s mouth. Gavin jerked or back just in time. 

“Don’t be weird!” He mockingly whined. 

“You first.” Nines flicked his nose before ducking away. 

Before Nines had arrived in Gavin’s life, his kitchen had hardly been used. There had been too few words to describe the shock and horror Nines had experienced upon first laying light receptors on the mountains of undone dishes and gathering dust. While Gavin had claimed over and over that Nines didn’t have to help, Nines hadn’t stopped until he had fixed the kitchen into a habitable zone. One where a person could thrive. 

He had had to junk most of Gavin’s cooking supplies, too. But he didn’t care; he much preferred the sleek design of the pots and pans that he had stocked the cabinets with than the old, partially disintegrated ones. Even if Gavin said the texturing “added character”. 

“Now, what would you like?” Nines hummed, tapping the counter as he scrolled through a list of possibilities. Gavin had said the scrambled eggs Nines had made for him were “Like, orgasm worthy”, but when Nines had made him a chicken quesadilla, Gavin had confided that he would “totally kill for another one of these bad boys”. It was always a fun little challenge trying to figure out what Gavin would like best. 

Nines finally settled on making Gavin chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, which while they weren’t the healthiest decision, had on their first serving to Gavin earned Nines a very hefty slap to the ass and a “Thanks babe”. Nines hoped to replicate the event. 

As Nines heated up the bacon and prepared the batter, he thought he heard a crash from the other room. 

“Gavin?” He called out. 

“M fine! Don’t worry!” Gavin yelled back. Nines thought he detected a bit of a guilty hint to Gavin’s tone, but he didn’t read into it. Instead, he continued mixing the batter, humming to himself as he did so. 

Nines was happy. Very happy. The kind of happy that was all warm and bright and fuzzy, content as a cat snuggling under a sunbeam with its tummy up and waiting to be petted. Nines liked Gavin a lot. He liked caring for him, nurturing him, loving him. 

How Gavin would get a special grin just for him, how he always leaned back and got the worst grin on his face when he was about to say something awful to Nines. He just hoped Gavin felt the same way back. 

Nines was a machine, after all. Imperfect. Cold. No match for a human. 

His hand caught in the batter, and Nines hissed as some splattered on his shirt. 

He let the batter sizzle and splutter as he wiped away at his shirt, wincing as it stuck to him. Suddenly, pancakes seemed like a bad idea. 

His fingers drummed restlessly against the counter until the batter was spent, and a pile of pancakes steamed on the tabletop. They looked perfect. Too perfect. Gavin had always gone on about how he loved the ones that his mother had made him when he was a child. Imperfect, half-masked by whipped cream and maple syrup. 

Nines let the spatula flatter against the table before he left for the living room. At least he could let Gavin get a head start on dinner while he changed. 

But as he entered the room, he realized Gavin was gone. Vanished. Even his cane, which had rested against the side of the couch, was gone with him. 

For a brief moment, a thought flashed through Nines that it was his fault. He fought it down violently. 

“Gavin?” His voice cracked as he called. 

No answer. 

“Gavin. Your dinner is getting cold…” Maybe he didn’t want the food, and wasn’t sure how to say it. It was an errant, silly thought. It ate away at Nines. 

“If you wanted something el-“

“Hey!” Gavin panted. Nines jumped. Gavin had come from behind him. 

Gavin’s legs wobbled, and he pushed down on his cane a little harder than usual. “Shit. I thought I’d get back before you…”

Nines wasn’t sure if Gavin’s face held a smile or a grimace. “Oh. Well, it’s alright-“ 

“I have a surprise for you! Well, like, a gift. For the sexiest boyfriend in the world.”

Nines blushes. From Gavin’s tone, he knew the man meant it. “You didn’t have to-“

“But I wanted to.” Gavin all but jabbed a folded over card into Nines’ side. 

“What’s this?” Nines hummed, taking it from him. It looked like it had been fashioned from construction paper, the kind that children used. 

“Just read it.” Gavin mumbled. His face had reddened just a bit. His skin was especially heated as it brushed against Nines’ own skin. 

Nines opened the paper. 

It was a drawing. A rather crude drawing, two people in a mostly stick figure style except for the very large circles protruding from each of their chests. One had a shock of brown hair and a cane, while the other had black hair and a blue LED on his temple. Nines noticed with some interest that the drawn Nines’ chest was bigger. They were both holding hands and smiling. Above it, in a kindergartner’s scrawl, was a note. “Thank you for putting up with me.” 

“Do you like it?” Gavin asked. He looked so small, and so precious, in that moment. 

“I adore it.” 

“Do you like how sexy I made us? Cis men could never.” 

Nines laughed. He felt lighter already. It was now that he was forever grateful that Gavin was a trans man like himself. Even if Gavin was also a bit of a dumbass. 

“You’re the ‘Himbo’ of dreams, darling. And you made us very sexy.”

“I think for my next drawing, I’ll give us big asses, too.” 

“Next?” The thought delighted Nines. 

“Well… I just… I want to make things for you.” Gavin played with his hands. “I mean, I don’t do anything, and you do so much for me! I just, I want to give back, you know?” 

In the next moment, Nines’ lips were on Gavin’s. “You’re an idiot.” Nines murmured. Almost in a laugh. “I love you, you stupid little idiot. Of course I care about you. Of course I don’t need anything in return. I do this because I love you. And that’s enough.” His eyes met Gavin’s, and in that moment any doubt Nines had ever had about himself burned away. 

“Shit. I love you so much, you big meanie.” Gavin kissed him back. Nines had never tasted something so sweet. 

“Now come on; dinner will be getting cold. And I do believe I made it just to your liking.” His hand linked with Gavin’s, and the smile on his face had never been more real.


End file.
